There are blind areas for external rearview mirrors of conventional vehicles due to their structural limitations. In order to observe road conditions in the blind areas to improve safety of driving, many drivers will add cameras at a side of the vehicle or below the external rearview mirror and display the road conditions on a display device inside the vehicle.
In the prior art, for cameras installed to vehicles, generally wires of the cameras are not supported along the way from a door slot to the interior of the automobile, and wire harnesses are scattered inside a vehicle door freely, resulting in a mess condition inside the vehicle which is far from aesthetically pleasing on the one hand; and on the other hand, the scattered wire harnesses are apt to be entangled or crushed by the vehicle door of the automobile during the opening and closing of the vehicle door, thus affecting the service life of the cameras.
In the prior art, a wiring mode is further included, where the wiring of the cameras is arranged inside a rubber pipe connected with the vehicle door and with the vehicle body so as to connect the wires of the cameras with the display device inside the vehicle. However, for the operation, there are problems that the entire vehicle door needs to be disassembled to arrange the wire harnesses, which requires time for installation, and causes the buckles of the vehicle door to be easily broken during the installation process, resulting in that the vehicle door is loosened or there is a vibration noise.